The invention relates to container securement devices, and more particularly, to improvements in cargo container securement devices of the type that provides automatic securement and release of a cargo container. The device is mountable and demountable on a deck or frame of a vehicle so that the device can be adapted to different load conditions including a different mix of containers of different length and the like while having unused devices not interfere with the flush mounting of long containers.